


Unreciprocated

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bars, Crushes, F/M, Homosexuality, Karezi, M/M, Unrequited Love, dave owns a bar, sollux is a big gay dweeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has the biggest crush on his best friend, but the thing is- his friend is straight, and already in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreciprocated

**Author's Note:**

> based on some real stuff man, it comes from withen

Even from this distance, Sollux could see the faint freckles that dashed across his best friend's nose. The way they all scrunched up when he laughed made Sollux feel all giddy inside. It was as if someone was constantly punching and pulling at his gut, tying his intestines into knots, or even turning him inside out. The feelings were constant, and he couldn't get rid of them, even when his friend wasn't around. It didn't matter if he wasn't in the room, it didn't mean he wasn't stuck in his mind. However, it was worse in his presence. Every expression Karkat made sent him into shock, emotionally anyhow. Maybe even mentally. Sollux constantly fretted over the words he spoke. Am I too loud? Is this too weird? Shit- he didn't laugh. It didn't even matter what the discussion was, there would always be that little voice in the back of his mind whispering stupid little discouraging words. You are too loud. This is too weird. Of course he didn't laugh, why would he?

Terezi jumped onto her boyfriend's back, licking him on the cheek. He, as he always did, would shout and push her off. It was continuous, their relationship was in repetition. Same things, over and over. Lick and scream. Hug an kiss. Scowl and laugh. Poke and sigh. It had to get old, it had too. There was no way Karkat was enjoying all of this, Terezi practically used him to her own amusement. Sollux sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the cool, brick wall. He was stuck at Dave's bar, there for the same reason for every other Thursday. They had a schedule, Sunday- it was Mexican, Monday- Chinese Takeout, Tuesday- Pizza, Wednesday- Mediterranean, Thursday- Dave's Bar, Friday- Greek, and Saturday- Dave's bar, again. A constant loop that was rarely disturbed, and if it was- it had a legit reason. 

Sollux would usually be beside Karkat right now, but he had invited his girlfriend. Now, Sollux remained here, a dusty dark corner in the back of the bar. No one was with him, as they were too busy socializing. Dave was busy working, making all the ladies swoon with his badass mixology. John was talking to Rose and Kanaya, Equius, Eridan, and Gamzee were all hanging out on the south side of the bar, and Karkat was obviously busy.

God, why couldn't he just be gay? Or even Bi? Pansexual? No, he didn't swing that way. Even if he did, he probably would keep it a secret. If his parents found out, he would be practically banished from his own home. Fuck it, it was useless. They'd obviously never be together, but then why did Sollux keep his hopes up?


End file.
